This invention relates to self-powered, low-speed vehicles such as utility vehicles used in a variety of applications, and more particularly to such a mobility vehicle formed by connecting together two scooters.
Various types of self-powered vehicles are known in the art. These are typically battery or gasoline powered vehicles such as golf carts and the like which operate at relatively low speeds and carry one or two persons. Some utility vehicles are equipped to transport tools, etc. about a factory, warehouse, or work site. Typical utility vehicles operate at speeds of 10-12 miles per hour and cost $2,500 and up depending upon the features with which they are equipped. Even at the low speeds these vehicles operate, they can still travel fast enough that if they are involved in an accident, the occupant can be severely injured and a substantial amount of damage caused.
Another problem with such vehicles is that, small as they are, they are still too large from many applications. For example, occupants of mobile homes often need auxiliary transportation about the site where the home is parked. Usually, the occupants cannot afford to tow an automobile, and golf carts or similar vehicles are not only too large to conveniently tow, but are also too big to be stowed in the mobile home. Even if transportable, they generally are not readily connected to a battery charger so they can be ready for use when needed.
Battery powered scooters are known in the art. A conventional powered scooter has two wheels, one affixed to each end of a support base on which the user stands. Rechargeable DC batteries are used to power a DC motor which drives the scooter using a belt or chain and sprocket drive. A column extending upwardly from the front end of the scooter includes a pair of handle bars, one of which is used to control the speed of the scooter, and the other to brake the scooter. The scooter operates at speeds substantially lower than those of golf carts and similar types of commercial utility vehicles. While popular among teenagers and young adults, the scooter is not easy for older adults to use because the elderly do not have the acute reflexes and sense of balance younger people have. Also, conventional scooters do not have provisions for carrying things unless the user carries them on his body in a backpack or the like.
Nonetheless, power scooters have certain advantages over utility vehicles. For one thing, they are inexpensive costing only in the hundreds rather than thousands of dollars. Their size makes them easy to store. And, because they have a maximum speed of well under 10 miles per hour, they are safer to use and present less chance of serious injury or property damage in the event of an accident.